Wolf in sheep's clothing
by Mistyeye
Summary: I liked a lot of the season finale but felt that they got out of that car far to easily and was disappointed we didn't see more of the Wolves. I decided I didn't want to wait until season 6. More trouble for Daryl and the others with slight spoilers from episode 16. OFC but no romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The noise inside the car was becoming unbearable; fingers clawing at the glass, teeth grinding against the windshield as the walkers tried desperately to reach the two men trapped inside, groaning and snarling the whole time.

Aaron glanced at Daryl; thinking now probably wasn't the time to ask him not to light up the battered cigarette clamped between his lips.

"I'll go" the gravelly voice startled him.

"I'll lead them away, give you a chance to get out" Daryl glanced at him from under his long hair "Jus' let me finish my smoke first"

It took him Aaron a few seconds to process what the older man was saying, that he was offering up his own life, to give him the chance of his, the chance to get back to Eric.

"No" he finally managed "if we go, we go together"

They stared at each other for a moment then Daryl pulled out his knife.

"'Kay" he muttered "Go on three"

Aaron clutched his machete tightly and they braced themselves, ready to force open the doors and fight for their lives.

Daryl took a deep breathe, raising his knife.

"One" he began

His next word was drowned out by the gunshot, the walkers head exploding against the passenger door window caused them both to jump in surprise.

Recovering quickly they threw open the doors and lunged out, weapons slashing as they fought their way through the pack of walkers surrounding the vehicle.

Over the roof of the car Daryl caught a glimpse of Aaron, a stranger welding a long wooden staff fighting alongside him. Between them they managed to clear a path to the gate. He realised that, with hindsight, he should have followed Aaron out the passenger door, not scrambled from the driver's seat. Walkers were all around him, he couldn't even get back to the still open vehicle.

He kicked a particularly rotting walker away from him as he stabbed another, a third was reaching for him and he barely got his arm up in time to shove it away before it sank its teeth into him. He managed to gain a few feet of clear space, all the time trying to get to the gate. He could just about hear Aaron and the stranger shouting and banging on the fence, trying to draw some of the corpses away from him, trying to give him a fighting chance. The stranger with Aaron had fired a few more times but now appeared to be out of ammo.

His blade flashed and twisted as he took out one after another but they just kept coming. One latched on to his leg and he lost his balance, stumbling down onto one knee, knife sinking into a soft skull at the last second. He felt the weight of another pushing down on his back as he fought to regain his feet. Decaying hands gripped his hair and he could smell the creature's foul breath as it dragged his face closer to its gnashing, yellowing teeth. He bought his arm up, shoving against its chest as he tried to free himself. His other arm, the hand with the knife, was pinned at his side by the press of bodies as they surged toward him. He could feel the moist breath on his cheek and braced himself, waiting for the pain of the bite to follow.

Suddenly the creature fell back, pulling him with it. Several others fell around him as he struggled to free himself, climbing to his feet.

"Get your ass up here if you wanna live!" a voice yelled, as more walkers dropped. He saw a figure on top of one of the trailers by the loading bays and made a dash towards it. The figure was holding a sniper rifle and systematically taking down anything in his way.

He leaped onto the loading bay platform behind the trailer. A hand in a thick leather glove appeared from the roof and he jumped, grabbing it, allowing himself to be pulled up. He landed in an uncoordinated heap at the feet of his saviour.

Panting, trying to regain both his breath and his dignity, he rolled over squinting up at his rescuer. He saw a slight figure, head covered by a baseball cap and backlight by the falling sun making him unable to distinguish any features. The figure slung the rifle over their shoulder then squatted next to him, hand resting casually on the hilt of the knife sheathed at their waist.

"You bit?" the question was abrupt.

He shook his head and sat up

"Aint bit" he confirmed, knowing the stranger was looking him over, checking for themselves. Finally with a brief nod the figure stood and moved to the edge of the trailer, surveying the scene below.

"Still too many to fight through, I've not got much ammo left. Gonna have to stay up here a while and hope they move on"

Daryl pulled himself up, eyes searching the fence line. Finally he saw Aaron and the stranger and managed to get their attention. Through a series of gestures he conveyed that they should go back to the vehicles; that he would make his way back as soon as he could. They were both very aware of the warning note found in the car, the warning that bad men were coming. He didn't want the two of them caught out in the open if and when the men did arrive.

Reluctantly Aaron moved away, he didn't want to leave Daryl behind but knew it was the right thing to do. He needed to keep himself and Morgan, the stranger who had rescued him safe.

Daryl waited until they were out of sight before turning back to the figure, now sitting cross legged, digging into a backpack.

"You hungry?" The figure glanced up at him, pulling a couple of cans from the bag.

"I guess" Daryl replied hesitantly, not really wanting to be in any more debt to this person, but realising just how hungry he was.

The figure pulled off the cap and he was surprised when long, dark, wavy hair cascaded out, tumbling down her back. His surprise must have been obvious because the woman chuckled.

"You was expecting some kinda Bruce Willis lookalike weren't you?" she laughed as she hacked open one of the cans with a large hunting knife before handing it over to him.

He took the can with a shrug.

"Hadn't thought 'bout it too much, just glad to still be alive" he muttered as he dug into the food, trying not to stare too hard at the woman in front of him.

She was probably in her mid-thirties, dark eyes that matched her hair and an amused smirk on her lips as she caught him studying her. She stretched her legs out in front of her and leant back on her hands, giving him a good view as the leather jacket she'd unzipped gapped open, revealing a tight fitting tee shirt. He noticed her fitted leggings were filthy and ripped in several places, her lace up boots scuffed and well worn. She looked like she'd been having a tough time.

"How long you been out there?" he asked, dropping his eyes to the half empty can in his hand.

"Too long" she replied. "How about you?"

"Long enough" he told her, holding back on mentioning Alexandria.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" he indicated the rifle, now lying by her side.

"Hung around a while with a guy who used to be in the army. He taught me how to use firearms. Guy who was part of a street gang in Miami showed me how to use a knife and a survivalist nut job taught me to hunt and skin animals. I know how to look after myself" she watched him, waiting for his response.

"Makes sense to hang out with someone can teach you something" he told her as he set down the empty can. "What happened to them?"

"They're all dead" she told him bluntly and he felt a prickle of unease at her tone. He rose, pulling the crossbow from his back as he walked to the edge of the trailer, peering over at the walkers still milling around below.

"Maybe you can teach me how to use that crossbow" her voice was soft and mocking and he turned to see her standing a few feet away, watching him intently.

"Why?" he asked "You got one you can use stashed away somewhere?"

"Not yet" she told him as she turned her back on him and his uneasiness returned.

They sat silently for a while, each watching and waiting for an opportunity to escape the canning factory compound.

"Your friends upped and left you fast enough" she commented suddenly "I'd be looking for new ones if I was you"

"Told 'em to go. Weren't no point them hanging around here puttin' themselves at risk" Daryl peered at her in the semi darkness. She was about to reply when movement at the fence caught his eye. He lunged forward and grabbed her, slapping his hand over her mouth as he shoved her down onto the roof of the trailer, pinning her in place with his weight.

She squirmed under him, trying to get free only ceasing when he twisted her round and she saw the three men by the gate.

As they watched one of the men reached up and slit the throat of another. As he fell to the ground with a gurgled cry Daryl realised it was the man in the red poncho, the one he and Aaron had been following when they came across the canning plant. The third man raised his hand towards the yard and suddenly one of the open trailers and the loading bay were filled with loud music and flashing lights. As one the walkers headed towards the distractions, moving away from the trailer they were trapped on.

Daryl cursed when he saw the yard below them was clear but with the men waiting by the gate they were still stuck. He made a decision and pulled the crossbow in front of him, rolling away from the woman and aiming at the first man. He was about to pull the trigger when he sensed movement behind him. He tried to move but it was too late, he saw the woman's smiling face as the rifle butt swung towards him. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was her voice.

"Looks like I've got me a crossbow"

**Thanks for reading**

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to my lovely guest reviewer for the kind words and to Daryldixons lover, I hope you like this chapter. I struggled with it a bit, in my head it was a lot more exciting. Please review so I know it's worth the time it takes to write these addictive things. I appreciate all comments and try to reply to everyone personally if they take the time to comment.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 2

Aaron and Morgan waited by the car and motorcycle for hours. The sun was rising when Aaron made the decision to return to the canning plant, hopeful he would find Daryl safe and well, just still trapped on the roof of the trailer. He was wrong.

The two men peered through the trees, careful to keep out of sight as they watched the large group of men moving around the now walker free compound.

"I can't see them on the trailer" Aaron squinted through the binoculars, anxiously scanning the area.

"Do you think that means they got out before these men turned up?"

Morgan shrugged.

"Wouldn't like to say. There's a lot of activity by that furthest trailer" He held up the listening device and headphones.

"Use this, maybe you can find something out"

Quickly Aaron slipped on the headphones, aiming the dish at the most activity. His brow furrowed in concentration as he eavesdropped on the brutal looking men.

"He's in there. They're trying to get him to talk, to tell them about his camp" his face paled as realisation hit him. "They found my bag; they've got the pictures of Alexandria"

Daryl glared at the men in front of him. They'd strung him up, bound arms over his head, rope hooked over one of the meat hooks in the back of the trailer then slapped him around a bit, thinking it would make him talk. They didn't realise he'd had much worse in his life. They thought they were tough but his own father had given him worse when he was still a child. At least this lot hadn't broken any bones, or taken a belt to his back and they hadn't even thought of using lit cigarettes or broken glass as punishment.

The woman watched from the side. She didn't say anything just observed, leaning casually on the wall as one of the men questioned him.

"Why you protecting these people? They abandoned you. You tell us where they are then join us and get some payback" he leaned closer "You don't owe them nothing"

Daryl rolled his eyes at him.

"Already told you, they didn't abandon me, I sent them away to keep 'em safe from dicks like you lot" he glared scornfully at the men surrounding him. A couple made a move in his direction but the woman waved them back with a few sharp gestures.

"That's right, do what yer mama says" Daryl goaded as they reluctantly moved away. One couldn't control himself, stepping forward again and swinging a punch.

"Better watch your mouth" he snarled as he made contact with Daryl's jaw, snapping his head to the side.

He saw the woman move and suddenly the trailer was filled with a large bang that left their ears ringing. The man was on the floor, staring in shock at the wound in his gut as she calmly slipped the gun back into its holster. She nodded at the man questioning Daryl.

"Get him out of here" he ordered "let him turn then put him with the others" Two men hurried forward and dragged their fatally injured colleague from the trailer.

He approached Daryl again.

"We followed you for a while. Thought you'd be a good addition to our little group. Weren't sure about your pretty friend, Mr Abercrombie and Fitch. Figured he was too fancy for us"

Daryl realised they'd been doing the same thing as him, recruiting for their group.

"The hell you think I'd wanna join a group of crazy sumbitches like you for?" Daryl snarled, he was getting annoyed now, fed up of being strung up and having the same questions fired at him time and again. He just wanted to go home, have a decent meal and get a goodnights sleep.

The man ignored his question and held up the pile of photos.

"Where is this place?" he demanded "I'm getting bored asking the same questions. Make both our lives easier; tell me what I want to know"

With a small smirk Daryl leaned forward "What'd I get out of it if I do tell?" he asked, playing for time.

"You get to live" he was told quietly "You get to be part of this group. This group will survive where others fall. We make them fall and take what we want" he smiled at him "plus we know how to have fun" he glanced round at the remaining men in the trailer. "Aint that right boys" the men grinned and whooped and Daryl realised the whole lot of them were crazier than a bucket of frogs.

"When we find a group we pick off a couple of people, cut 'em up and scatter the bits around. It marks our territory and nothing freaks the survivors out more than finding the pieces, 'specially if's still snapping at 'em. When we go in to finish the job we bring the bodies back here, let 'em turn. Fastest way to take a big camp is send in a trailer load of biters first"

He smiled again. "This place is okay but your town looks real nice. I want to get to sleep in a real bed again and have running water" He stared at one of the pictures "You even got kids there and cops. That means it must be safe. I want safe" He turned to back to Daryl, suddenly lunging forward and grabbing his face, forcing him to look at him.

"Where is it? Where is this town?" he demanded.

Daryl gave him a slow smile, enjoying his desperation.

"I aint tellin' you nothin'" he said quietly. In a fury the man slammed Daryl's head back, cracking it hard against the trailer wall.

"You will" the man whispered "I guarantee it"

Aaron ripped the headphones off, angry and frustrated.

"They're hurting him; we've got to do something"

Morgan began rummaging through the bags they'd bought with them. They'd found a small amount if ammo in Aarons car and a hand gun in the saddlebag of Daryl's bike but it wasn't enough to take on all the men in the compound.

"We need to split them up. We have to get some of them out of the compound" He pulled out the flare gun and held it up.

"One of us could take the car and set this off a couple of miles away. It might be enough to make them send some out to investigate it. That may give us enough time to get in and grab him"

Aaron shook his head "That separates us. Both of us have to go in, it's too much for one person"

They were silent as they both tried desperately to think of a plan. Morgan suddenly nudged Aarons arm.

"Look" he pointed towards the compound. They watched as the gate was opened and several vehicles drove out, each one containing several men. A quick count revealed no more than half a dozen men left. Exchanging relieved smiles they began to prepare themselves for the rescue attempt.

Daryl watched as a long haired man with dark eyes hurried into the trailer, a grin on his face. He nodded to the woman and pointed vaguely somewhere over his left shoulder, his hands coming up to cup his ears before leaving again, all but the woman and one man following him.

The woman pulled a bandana from her jacket pocket and approached Daryl. The man grabbed his hair, forcing his head back and holding it still as she stuffed the cloth into his mouth and tied it tightly behind his head, silencing him despite his struggles to stop them. Daryl realised that the long haired man had mimed wearing headphones. He knew then that Aaron had come back for him but the group were fully aware of his presence and the fact he could listen in on them. He suddenly worked out why the woman hadn't spoken the whole time he'd been questioned. She hadn't wanted them to hear her voice, to know she was part of the group. He cursed himself for being too dumb to figure it out while he could still shout a warning.

The woman slipped out of her leather jacket, dropping it onto a pile of items in the corner. He saw his pack was there, his crossbow leaning against the wall. Aarons backpack was also there along with a bag he guessed belonged to the woman.

She approached the remaining man, and gave him a brief nod, straightening her spine as she faced him. His fist flashed out, catching her on the jaw and knocking her to the floor. With his help she scrambled up and he hit her again, this time in the stomach. He hit her a few more times, leaving her cut and bruised, before finally binding her hands in front of her and pulling her over to the edge of the trailer. He yanked her arms up and hooked the rope over another meat hook before leaning forward, touching her rapidly bruising cheek gently.

"Sorry" he mumbled softly before placing a quick kiss on her mouth, advoiding the split lip he'd just given her. Giving her a long, apologetic look he finally stepped away. He picked up a rifle and faced Daryl.

"Aint sorry" he smirked as he swung the weapon, the butt making contact with the side of Daryl's head.

The car crashed through the wire fence and headed towards the trailers. Hanging out of the passenger side window Aaron fired the handgun, taking down two of the six men left behind as the others scattered. Morgan swung the vehicle round, pulling up close to the trailer they knew Daryl was in. Both men leapt out, Aaron dashing up the ramp into the trailer, Morgan keeping watch, his wooden staff in his hand.

Cautiously Aaron peered into the gloomy interior; he noticed Daryl's crossbow and other belongings as well as his bag, the photos of Alexandria scattered next to it. He then saw two figures, arms forced above their heads, one slumped forward, the other staring at him with wide, eyes. It was a young woman, with long dark hair and dark eyes. It was clear she'd been beaten, her face bruised and cut with more bruises on her arms. Quickly he pulled out his knife and cut her free, catching her as she stumbled forward, clinging to his shirt.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"It's okay, you're safe now" he told her as he moved towards the slumped figure. He could see the blood on the side of his friends head, flowing from a deep cut just above his ear.

"He wouldn't tell them where you all were" the woman spoke quietly "They hurt him but he still wouldn't talk"

Aaron reached up pressing his hand to Daryl's neck, sighing with relief when he found a pulse.

"He's alive. Can you cut him down while I take his weight?" he asked. She nodded, fumbling slightly when she took the knife from him. Between them they got the injured man free and manoeuvred him back to the car. She slid into the back seat and Aaron arranged Daryl so he lay with his head cradled in her lap.

"Try not to let him move too much. We've a surgeon back in town. He'll know what to do" Aaron snatched up their belongings, throwing them haphazardly into the back of the car. Without looking back Morgan jumped behind the wheel and they speed off.

Neither of them noticed the remaining four men as they stepped from one of the buildings, smug smiles on their faces as they watched the car speed away.

"They'll be too busy worry 'bout their friend to notice they're being followed" The one who had questioned Daryl and hit the woman commented.

"That towns as good as ours"

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Chapter 3 is written and will be loaded in a day or so. Lots of reviews will make me load it quicker :)**

**The saying "crazy as a bucket of frogs" is something my friend said to me once. I've no idea what it means I just wanted to use it because it made me laugh. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I wasn't going to post this until Friday but the lovely reviews I got made me want to do it earlier.**

**Thanks to DarylDixon'sLover, hosssfan and Lizziekat15 as well as Guest reviewer and Anon for all the kind words. I'm really happy people are enjoying this story.**

Chapter 3

Daryl woke to find himself in a soft bed, Carl seated on a chair at his bedside, bouncing Judith on his knee as he waited patiently for the hunter to come round.

"Finally!" The boy exclaimed, a smile on his face. "How you feeling?"

"Like sh…." Remembering Judith was starting to pick up words, Daryl stopped himself in time "Pretty lousy" he finished "Head feels like Merle's in there with a jackhammer. How'd I get back here?"

"Aaron and Morgan bought you back" Carl gave him a sideways glance "You and Katie. She's real nice isn't she? Pretty too"

"Who the hells Katie?" Daryl lay back in the pillows feeling sorry for himself as his head throbbed.

"Don't you remember? Katherine, she's the one that saved you when you were trapped next to the car. Aaron says she was amazing, picking off the walkers from the roof of a truck so you could get away. He says she …"

Carl trailed off as Daryl suddenly lurched upright, his face full of anger.

"You tellin' me they bought that bitch back here" he demanded as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets, trying to get to his feet.

"Where's yer Dad? I gotta talk to him right away"

"Daryl, I don't think you should be up yet, you need to lay down again" Carl set Judith on the floor and tried in vain to push Daryl back onto the bed. The irate man shoved him to one side and took a few stumbling steps to the door, fighting the almost unbearable pain in his skull.

"What do you think you're doing? You need to be resting" Rosita was in his face, taking his arm and trying to lead him back.

Daryl's head was pounding; his legs were like jelly and could hardly bare his weight as the room span and nausea flooded through him. He tried to speak but his mouth refused to cooperate, all that came out was nonsensical gibberish. Firm hands were guiding him back to the bed and he found he couldn't resist. He saw Abraham at his side, felt the bigger man push him down and lift his legs onto the bed. Rosita was there again, something in her hand as she moved closer.

He tried to bat her away as she gripped his arm, attempting to pin it down. Abraham stepped forward and seized his wrist, struggling to hold him still as he fought to free himself, all the time trying to warn them about the woman, to tell them she was one of the Wolves.

"You've a bad head injury and need to stay still. I'm going to give you a shot of something to help you relax" Rosita told him as she jabbed the needle into his bicep. He fought it but it wasn't long before he felt himself slipping under, the sedative taking effect as he drifted into unconsciousness once more.

Deanna looked at the woman in front of her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Welcome to Alexandria" she started "Why don't you tell me your name and a little about yourself"

The woman shifted nervously on the plush armchair.

"My names Katherine Donaldson and I guess I'm about 34 by now. I'm from Boston but I've been moving about since this started. Going with different groups, doing what was necessary to survive. I was a secretary in a law firm before; I had no idea how to take care of myself. My idea of slumming it was to heat up a ready meal in the microwave and eat it in front of the TV" she gave a rueful smile. "I really wasn't ready for the world to end"

Deanna laughed "I don't think any of us were" She gave the younger woman an assessing look.

"From what Aaron tells me it sounds like you adapted very well. You saved Mr Dixon and he's one of our most capable members. Can I ask how you managed it?"

Katherine dropped her eyes, suddenly looking very unsure.

"I did things I'm not proud of, things I would never have done in the old world" she said quietly.

"What sort of things?" Deanna pushed.

Katherine met her stare.

"I latched on to men I knew could teach me what I needed to survive. But believe me, everything out there now has a price and the only thing I could offer in return was myself so I did. More times than I can remember, far more times than I wanted to" A tear slipped down her cheek as her voice trailed off.

"You don't have to worry any more, you'll be safe here" Deanna's heart went out to the woman in front of her and she slipped from her seat, embracing her tightly. As she returned the hug Katherine allowed herself a satisfied smile. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Daryl jolted awake again, something important tugging at the back of his mind. This time Abraham was in the chair, arms crossed against his large chest.

"You gonna behave this time?" he asked "or I gotta go get Rosie and her needle?" he drawled.

Daryl was about to say what he thought of Rosie and her needle when he remembered she was the big man's girlfriend. Self-preservation kept his mouth shut for once.

"How come she's treatin' me? Where's the asshole Doc?" He rasped.

Abraham gave a snort "Forgot you don't know what happened while you was away. Rick killed him"

"Noticed him looking at Jessie, didn't think he liked her enough to take out the competition" Daryl tried to joke to cover his shock.

"Asswipe was hittin' her and probably the kids. Him and Rick got into it; Deanna made him move to another house which he didn't like. Turned up at a public meeting with 'Chonne's katana and accidently killed Reg, Deanna's husband, she told Rick to finish him"

"Damn, leave town for a few days and it all goes to hell" Daryl muttered. A look at Abrahams face told him there was more.

"What else?" he demanded.

"Lost Noah on a run; happened right in front of Glenn and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Deanna's son Aiden bought it too. That dick you hit the first day, Nicholas, he ran out on them. Then he lured Glenn outside and shot him, didn't want the truth to come out. Glenn survived and beat the crap out of him. Assholes in lock up now"

Daryl closed his eyes and lay back, trying to take it all in. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Where's the woman that came in with me?" He demanded.

A smile lit up Abrahams face.

"Katie? Now that's a tasty package of woman, you need to stake yer claim pretty damn fast if yer interested. Spencer's already got his eye on her and I've seen the way the other guys …"

"She's one of that damn Wolves group, maybe even their leader" Daryl interrupted "We need to go find Rick. Whole thing was a set up so they could find this place"

Abraham looked at him in disbelief.

"How hard you get smacked on the head? There's no way that lady is bad. Aaron says she saved your butt when him and Morgan couldn't and she's fitted right in here, already been out on a run with some of the townies, took 'em to a place she knew about and bought back a load of supplies"

Ignoring him, Daryl cautiously lifted himself from the bed. His head was sore but a lot clearer than last time he was awake.

"How long I been out of it?" he demanded. The red haired soldier shifted uncomfortably.

"You woke up a couple of times and both times you tried to get up, kicked up ruckus. It got decided it was best to keep you doped up to give your head time to recover" Abraham wouldn't meet his eye, instead staring at the floor.

"How long?" Daryl demanded again.

"3 days" Abraham admitted sheepishly.

"3 damn days, they could be here any time. I gotta find Rick" Daryl barged past Abraham, snatching up his crossbow from where it had been left leaning against the wall and headed for the door.

As he stumbled outside he heard gunfire coming from the tower.

"We got incoming. Armed men and a truck" Sasha was screaming a warning as she laid down fire, trying to drive the attackers back.

Bullets strafed the tower, tearing through the walls, chunks of wood scattering the air. Once the dust had settled there was silence, Sasha no longer firing.

Daryl heard Abraham curse as the two of them headed to the armoury at a run. Several people were clustered in the doorway and a crowd was gathered outside, huddled around a covered shape on the ground. As they drew closer they could see it was a body.

Abraham grabbed the nearest woman.

"Who is it?" he yelled

"It's Olivia, someone cut her throat" the woman sobbed, shaking in shock as Abraham let her go.

Daryl was already elbowing his way into the armoury, still searching for Rick. He found him inside, staring helplessly at several empty shelves.

"It's gone" he mumbled "All of it"

"What's gone?" Daryl grabbed at one of the rifles, automatically checking the magazine to find it empty.

"The ammunition" Rick ran his fingers through his still unruly hair. "Someone came in here, killed Olivia and took all the ammo. We've nothing left"

"There's got to be something" Tobin was behind them "They left the guns, surely they're loaded"

Rick shook his head. "Whoever it was took most of the magazines, I think there's a couple left but that's it"

There was a scream from outside, on the opposite side of the town from the gate.

"There's men with chains and a truck. They're going to pull down the fence"

The townsfolk began to panic, the women crying and clinging to their children, the men yelling and demanding Rick do something, suddenly deciding they needed him and his group of outsiders.

He held up his hands, trying to get them to calm down.

"Everyone find what you can to use as a weapon, knives are better than nothing. Start loading vehicles with food and water in case we have to evacuate. Get the kids and those who can't defend themselves into the schoolroom for now. We'll form a defensive line in front of it, hold them back as long as we can"

"Here" Carol ran up to him and thrust a couple of boxes of bullets into his hands, along with two handguns.

"I had these put by, just in case" she told him with a small smile, ignoring the shocked looks on the townspeople's faces, as she helped the constable load them. Michonne was suddenly there, her katana back in its familiar place on her back, handing Daryl a quiver loaded with handmade bolts.

"Grabbed these from the house, it's all the finished ones I could find" she told him as he gave her a nod of thanks.

Eugene arrived, Rosita close behind both clutching several bottles of spirits. Eugene had a sheet thrown over his shoulder.

"We can use these to make Molotov cocktails. If someone with more sporting prowess than myself hurls them over the barricade we may be able to drive the intruders back" Eugene informed them.

Rick gave a nod of approval and instructed Jessie and Deanna to find every bottle of alcohol they could. Some of the other women pulled themselves together enough to begin tearing the sheet into strips, stuffing them into the bottles.

Daryl grabbed Rick's arm.

"Gonna go over the fence, see if I can get round behind them take a few of the bastards out" he told him. "Don't let them open the back of the truck, it's probably full of walkers and if you see that Katie woman, kill her, she's one of them" He didn't wait for a reply as he sprinted off towards the far side of the small town.

They could hear the men outside; hear the revving of the truck engine and the clanking of the chains as they were fastened around the supports. They knew it wouldn't be long before the men were inside.

Rick grabbed Michonne, stopping her as she hurried towards the fence.

He stared at her intently for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath.

"I need you to get Carl and Judith out of here and keep them safe" he told her quietly "You're the only one I trust. Take them away, protect them, don't bring them back unless you know these men are gone. If we can't hold this place, if I don't make it, I need you to care for them like they were your own" He met her eyes, his own full of emotion.

Without a word she nodded briefly, swallowing back the lump in her throat as he pulled her into a brief hug.

"Thank you" he whispered. Carl ran up to him, Judith in a sling on his back, a bag over his shoulder.

"I packed Judith's stuff" he told his father, surprised when he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I want you to go with Michonne; she'll get the two of you out. You have to protect your sister" Rick buried his nose into Judith's soft hair, breathing in her familiar scent for possibly the last time as he pushed his children away. For once Carl didn't argue, he knew he had to keep Judith safe.

With a long look at his Father he turned and hurried after Michonne. Rick noticed a dark haired girl about Carl's age following them, a knife in her hand. He remembered Carl had mentioned someone called Enid who had come from outside like them. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have an extra pair of capable hands out there.

"They'll be okay" Carol was by his side "Michonne will protect them with her life"

"I know" Rick agreed and with a last look at the dwindling figures of his children he turned back to the fight he knew was to come.

**Thanks for ready - chapter 4 up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to DarylDixon'sLover and Lizziekat15 for reviewing and to lisalisa217 for following. **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4

Daryl slipped soundlessly through the forest, crossbow armed and ready. He was grateful he'd spent a lot of time on the porch of Rick's house making bolts, ignoring the scornful looks from the residents, deciding not to take notice of the barely whispered comments about hicks, rednecks and trailer trash.

Voices carried through the undergrowth and he stopped, squinting through the trees. Several heavily armed men were milling around impatiently, waiting just out of sight of the heavy gates.

"How much longer?" one of them whined. "Thought she'd let us in by now"

"Shut your mouth, we'll be in soon enough" Daryl recognised the man that had questioned him back at the trailer.

"She aint ever let us down yet" the man finished.

Daryl realised that they had no intention of pulling down the fence; the whole thing was a decoy to draw the town inhabitants away from the gates. Rick and the others would be so busy defending the wrong place the gate would be all but unprotected. If the woman could get it open they would be able to march straight in, unchallenged.

He raised his crossbow, taking aim at the closest man then hesitated, torn between trying to take out as many as he could or going back to warn the others of the trick. Before he could make up his mind he heard a twig snap behind him and the unmistakable sound of a weapon being cocked.

Rick sent Tobin and Francine to one of the houses closest to the potential breech. They had both just returned from working on the construction crew and were both still armed, albeit with limited bullets. They made their way upstairs and placed themselves at windows overlooking the fence, smashing the glass and preparing to defend their homes and families.

Aaron took a deep breath as he gave Eric a quick, heartfelt kiss. His ankle was still not fully healed so it was decided he would go with those who were unable to fight. Aaron was going to be one of those defending the school room.

As he closed the door he took a last longing look at his lover, not sure if he would see him again.

"Take care, make sure you come back to me" Eric told him as the door was closed and locked from inside.

Maggie was pacing one of the small rooms that was being used as a hospital, Glenn was there, propped up in bed, still groggy from the painkillers he'd been given for the gunshot wound in his shoulder. Tara was in the next bed, awake now but still weak from her head injury. Glenn watched his wife as she stopped moving and peered out the window.

"I can't see anything" she pulled her knife from its sheath, "I don't like it, it's too quiet" Not knowing what else to do she resumed her nervous pacing.

Jessie kept her boys close as she moved from house to house collecting all the alcohol she could find, handing it to Sam and Ron ready to take to Eugene. They had just lost their father and she was determined to do all she could to keep them safe. Nervously she fingered the knife tucked into her belt, praying she wouldn't have to use it.

Numbly Deanna placed the bottle into her bag, her world was crumbling around her and she had no idea what to do. In the last few days she had lost one of her sons and her husband and now her home was under attack. She was fighting back tears when a noise behind her made her turn. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the woman standing there.

"Katherine, thank goodness it's you" she managed a half-hearted smile "you gave me quite a start"

Her smile faltered as the younger woman moved towards her with a mocking smirk, pulling a gun from her waistband and levelling it at the former congresswoman.

"We need to talk about the gate" The woman informed her coldly.

Rick gripped his gun in one hand, the red handled machete in the other as he glanced around at the people prepared to fight, and maybe die, by his side. Carol gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"We've got out of tighter spots before" she reminded him, earning a snort from Abraham as he adjusted his grip on the only rifle left with bullets in its clip.

"Aint gonna positive think our way out of this one" he told her "We're screwed"

He shrugged at her angry glare "Only saying how it is" he muttered lamely.

Morgan met Rick's eyes, his gaze steady and calm.

"These men are cowards and dumb. I'm sure there's a way to outwit them, drive them away without bloodshed." He tried to convince his newly found friend.

Rick shook his head "There's only one way to get rid of them, to make sure they never come back" He looked away from Morgan

"I have to protect this town. We can't lose it" He glanced at the newcomer again "Whatever the cost"

Reluctantly Morgan had to agree.

There was only one man half-heartedly guarding the gate, it took no time at all for Katherine to get close enough to cut his throat. She left him lying in the road, stepping over his twitching body as she calmly watched the nervous man with her enter the combinations required to unlock the heavy chains and padlocks securing the gate. She knew these were a new addition, added in the last few days at Rick's insistence, now he was in charge of the town's safety and protection. The combinations were only known to a select few and she had struck lucky, finding someone who knew them and was willing to help her. Once the gate was open Katherine stood back and waited. Within minutes the Wolves were pouring into the now defenceless town, looking around at the expensive houses in awe.

"Any trouble?" The man who had hit her approached, catching her around the waist.

Katherine grinned up at him.

"Cal, it was like taking candy from a baby" she told him as he pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss before releasing her, his own grin matching hers.

"Let's go take a look at our new home them"

On the other side of the town Spencer and some of the other men were tossing the lit bottles over the wall. Through gaps in the fence they could see the men scattering as the glass exploded, showering them with burning liquid. One man screamed as a bottle landed near his feet and shattered, spraying him with alcohol which instantly ignited. He threw himself to the ground, rolling in agony as he burned. Those remaining dashed for the trees, one stopping long enough to press the button on the small box he was holding. The back of the truck rumbled open and dozens of walkers stumbled out, falling from the tail lift. They began to amble around the perimeter, clawing at the high fence, sensing the people inside.

Rick cursed, with so many walkers outside it would be a lot more difficult to evacuate, he could only hope that Michonne had got his kids far away by now.

A burst of gunfire made him spin round, Tobin and Francine were firing from the houses but instead of aiming for the fence they were shooting at something inside the town boundaries.

"They've got in" he heard Francine scream as she fired over and over, Tobin mirroring her actions. Rick and the others dived for cover as the first of the invaders came into view. Peering out from the corner of a building Rick took careful aim, they couldn't afford to waste a single shot. A man dressed all in black fell to his first shot, a second was taken out by Carol almost immediately. The wolves fell back, hiding behind buildings and parked vehicles.

Spencer dashed forward and hurled one of the fire bombs. It struck one of the cars sheltering two of the attackers, forcing them to make a break away from the now burning sedan. At once Tobin fired, catching one of them in the leg. He stumbled back, falling against the inferno, screaming in panic and pain as his clothing caught alight.

Rick caught a glimpse of a slight figure as a shot rang out, ending the man's suffering. Several rounds of automatic fire tore into the upper levels of the house, ripping through the wooden walls. Rick thought he heard a cry of pain but couldn't be sure. The wolves began to advance again, firing indiscriminately at the defenders. Several of the towns people were hit, some fatally, some wounded. It wasn't long before the Alexandrians were out of the small amount of ammo they had managed to salvage.

Rick turned to Abraham and Morgan.

"If we can use the buildings as cover, maybe we can get behind them. Take out a couple of stragglers and grab their weapons" Abraham nodded in agreement but before they could make a move a woman's voice called out.

"I think its best you just surrender now, before anyone else gets hurt" Rick caught a hint of amusement in her tone as if the situation was nothing more than a game.

As he watched Katherine strode into the middle of the street, flanked by several Wolves, all with their weapons raised.

"I would hate to see your friends suffer" she told them, indicating behind her.

More gang members stepped forward and Rick saw Maggie, Glenn and Tara pushed towards Katherine. Glenn was clutching his arm to his side and Tara was struggling to stay upright, leaning on Maggie for support.

"I'm sorry Rick" Maggie was distraught "I tried, but I couldn't hold them back"

Katherine approached her, gently touching her cheek.

"You did well considering you only had a knife" she told her before turning back to Rick and the others. "She took out two of my men before the rest could subdue her. It was very impressive" Without warning she span round again and her fist lashed out, catching Maggie on the side of her face, knocking her off her feet, causing Tara to fall as well. Glenn tried to get to her side but was restrained by a burly man.

"Impressive but not acceptable. You will be punished for it later" Katherine turned away, smiling as another figure was dragged forward.

Spencer gave a cry of anger as he saw his mother hanging limply between two gang members. She was conscious but seemed unable to stand alone, her face battered and cut.

"She didn't co-operate. Wouldn't tell me the combination for the padlocks despite my attempts at gentle persuasion" Katherine glanced at Spencer "You should be proud of your mother, she's braver and stronger than she looks"

"Fortunately I found someone more than happy to assist me in opening the gates" Katherine continued as a familiar figure came into view.

"I found him locked in a storage shed. It seems he has a problem with some of the people in here and was more than happy to help me out"

There was a gasp of shook from some of the residents as Nickolas took his place next to Katherine. Deanna raised her head, staring directly at him.

"Why?" she managed, failing to hide the look of betrayal.

"Because you took the word of outsiders over mine" Nickolas glared at Glenn "Let him walk free but locked me up, I had…"

The bullet hit him in the temple, killing him instantly.

"He betrayed his group and his friends" Katherine re-holstered her gun "He was a traitor; there's no way I could ever trust him. He had to go"

Rick watched her; now more grateful than ever he'd sent Carl and Judith away with Michonne. He knew she cared for his kids and would keep them safe. He couldn't see a way out of this. They were effectively unarmed and he could see the woman leading this group was some kind of psychopath. She and her group saw killing and hurting people as some form of entertainment, something purely for their own pleasure. He realised she was speaking again.

"All of you drop any weapons you have and get on your knees, hands behind your heads" she ordered.

Rick glanced at the others, reluctant to do as she said but not seeing an alternative. Abraham caught his eye and shrugged his huge shoulders.

"Can't see a choice. Bitch has got one over us for now"

Reluctantly they did as they were instructed. Once they were all on their knees Wolves moved among them, collecting up weapons, including the remaining fire bombs.

Katherine picked up one of the bottles, holding it by the neck.

"Tell those hiding in the schoolroom to come out now" she told Deanna.

"Please, it's just children and the elderly, please leave them be" the former leader pleaded "They're no threat to you"

Katherine sighed as she pulled a lighter from her jacket pocket and lit the cloth.

"Tell them to come out now, or I'll throw this and we can all stand and watch them burn to death. Is that what you want?"

Choking back a frustrated sob Deanna called out, telling those hiding to come out. Slowly the most vulnerable members of the community made their way outside, joining those already captured, as Katherine removed the burning cloth from the bottle before the alcohol ignited.

Katherine wandered through the frightened, kneeling prisoners.

"You know I have found the most effective way to punish those who have wronged me is to hurt those they care about in front of them" she stopped next to Rick.

"Where are your children?" she asked, the menace in her voice clear. He gave her a smirk,

"Somewhere safe, where you'll never find them"

She traced his face with her fingertips before grabbing his chin and forcing his head up.

"Don't be too sure about that" Without turning she called behind her "Phil, you're the best tracker, take two others and go find the constables brats. Take care, I guess by the fact she's nowhere in sight the bitch with the big sword is with them"

With a nod Phil, indicated to two men to follow him and set off at a run. Katherine let go of Rick, with a smile.

"While we wait for your kids, we'll have to use the next best thing to teach you a lesson" She reached out and grabbed Jessie by the hair, pulling the blonde away from her crying children.

"I may have only been here for a few days, but somethings are pretty obvious" she commented as she pushed Jessie to the ground, away from the others.

Glenn was torn away from Maggie and shoved next to the frightened woman. Katherine stopped in front of Spencer, looking down as he glared defiantly at her.

"It's a shame to hurt you, you're such a handsome one" she told him as he was hurled upright and dragged over to Glenn and Jess. "but your mother needs to learn she can't defy me"

She paused in front of Carol "You shot at least one of my men, but I can't work out who you're close to" she frowned for a second "There's only one person I've seen you shown any real concern for"

Katherine's gaze moved over the captives, her expression darkening when she couldn't find who she was looking for.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "Did you check all the rooms in the hospital, there should've been one more? The asshole with the crossbow, where is he?"

**Hope you enjoyed it**.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**This is the last chapter so I'm calling it my season finale. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to Chemfemme and Lizziekat15 for reviewing and the continued support for all of my work.**

**DarylDixon'sLover - Thanks for all the reviews and don't panic. What I PM'd you about this story still stands.**

Chapter 5

Daryl climbed back over the fence, entering the town once more. As his feet hit the ground he raised his crossbow, covering Sasha as she pulled herself over, landing lightly next to him. She'd found him in the forest as he watched the Wolves, almost shooting him after initially mistaking him for one of the gang. She had told him how she just managed to throw herself down the bell tower stairs before it had been all but destroyed by gunfire. Once the wolves had moved on she'd gone back up and recovered her spare ammo then followed them.

They had decided to try and take down as many of the men as they could but before they managed to open fire several walkers had stumbled through the trees and they'd had no choice but to deal with them. By the time they'd finished, using nothing but his knife and her machete to minimise the noise, the gates had been opened and the group had entered Alexandria. They'd made a dash for the fence but more walkers had come and it took several minutes of desperate fighting to clear their way through them. The sounds of the gun battle had made hurry back into the town.

As they made their way through the now silent streets they saw three men hurrying in their direction. Sasha used her silenced rifle to take out two as Daryl dropped the third with a well-aimed bolt. Quickly they dragged the bodies out of sight between two houses, stripping them of their weapons before continuing to search for their friends.

The sound of voices drew them toward the centre of the town and they arrived in time to see Jessie, Glenn and Spencer separated from the others and shoved to the ground, armed gang members watching over them.

Sasha raised her eyebrows at him when they heard the woman demanding to know where "the asshole with the crossbow" was.

"Sound like you made quite an impression" she commented dryly as he rolled his eyes at her.

The man who had tried to interrogate Daryl grabbed Spencer and pulled him to his feet, pushing him into the hold of two other men as he pulled out a large hunting knife with a serrated blade.

"Gonna let Mama watch while I carve up that pretty face" he snarled, pressing the blade to the young man's cheek.

"Please" Deanna choked out as she tried to free herself from her captors grip "Please, it was me that defied you, hurt me, but please let him go"

Katherine ignored her but turned to Cal.

"Let him go for now. I want this place searched and any stragglers rounded up and bought here first"

Reluctantly Cal released Spencer shoving him back down with Glenn and Jessie.

"I'll look forward to dealing with you later" he snarled as he began to issue orders to the rest of the Wolves.

Rick watched, frustrated and angry. He saw Jessie crying as she knelt on the ground, shaking with fear. One of the Wolves jabbed her aggressively in the back with his rifle.

"Stop the damn snivelling" he snarled "aint gonna help you if you just piss her off even more" he nodded towards Katherine, "she don't like weakness so you need to toughen up a bit"

Rick half rose when he saw the man strike the defenceless woman. At once he was struck with a rifle, the blow hard enough to knock him back down.

"Stay down" he was ordered. He heard Katherine laugh as she approached him.

"Don't be in such a hurry" she smiled "Party won't start 'till all the guests are here. Phil'll bring your brats back and we'll find wherever your hunter friend is hiding. Then the fun can begin."

Rick met her eyes "If he don't want to be found you won't find him and I know my kids will be safe, they have the best out there with them, protecting them. This isn't over yet" he told her coldly.

Katherine gripped his chin, lifting his head and leaned closer.

"I like your faith in your friends" she whispered "it makes it so much more painful for you when you get to watch them die" she stood, shoving him back as she wheeled around and strode back to Cal.

"Get a move on, I want this finished tonight" she instructed, giving him a wink "There's a big ole comfy bed with our name on it in Deanna's house. I want to be able to make the most of it" she grinned as the closest Wolves made ribald comments and sounds of approval.

Daryl and Sasha moved away from the scene. They knew they had a little time before the Wolves hurt anyone else, they'd heard Katherine say she wanted everyone together before the fun started.

"Where'd she stay?" Daryl suddenly demanded "Which house?" Sasha glanced at him in surprise

"Why's it matter?" she queried.

"Cos bitch took the ammo, she had to hide it somewhere. Best bet would be her house" Daryl was impatiently waiting for her reply.

"I think it was the one the other side of Aaron and Eric's" Sasha was already moving and he followed. The door was locked but Daryl wasn't in the mood for delay. A well placed boot and the door flew open. They rushed inside, quickly searching for the missing ammunition. It didn't take long to find the two bulging holdalls under the bed.

"She doesn't get points for originality" Sasha quipped as she slung a bag over her shoulder, handing the other to Daryl. Quickly and silently they made their way towards the abandoned armoury, keeping an eye open for the men searching the town.

Once there they loaded several rifles and handguns, piling them on the floor next to them.

"I'll go cause a distraction, draw as many away as I can, you get these to Rick and the others" Daryl told the young woman as they left the building, heading towards their captured friends.

At an intersection they separated, Sasha loaded down with the weapons and Daryl running to one of the houses on a street overlooking where the prisoners were being held.

He slipped in the back door and made his way upstairs. One of the windows gave him a clear view of several of the Wolves and he loaded a bolt, planning to use the crossbow once so Katherine knew exactly who was shooting at them. Keeping out of sight he reached up and slid open the window. Moving quickly he jumped up and fired. He was disappointed he had no clear shot at Katherine but his aim was true and a Wolf dropped. As Katherine and the others span round he dropped the crossbow and snatched up a rifle. He had just enough time to kill another and injure a third before the bullets began to hit the walls around him.

Sasha waited until most of the Wolves had turned away, reacting to the shots from the nearby house. Only three were still holding weapons on the captives. She rose from her hiding place and was about to dash forward when the cold metal of a gun barrel touched the back of her neck.

"What'd you think you're gonna do, pretty lady?" a voice sneered.

Daryl pressed himself to the floor of the bedroom as bullets and debris ricocheted around the house. He managed to work his way to the door, pulling himself to the top of the stairs. If he was honest with himself he hadn't given this bit of the plan much thought. He'd relied on Sasha getting the guns to the others and then being able to make his escape. He cursed to himself when he realised something had gone wrong.

The sudden silence when the gunfire stopped was deafening. Cautiously, ears ringing from the noise in the confined space, he raised his head. He could make out a woman's voice shouting and saw flashes of movement through the glass panels in the entrance way at the bottom of the stairs.

Suddenly there was a long burst of gunfire from all sides of the house. Windows on both floors were shattered, glass flying in all directions. The glass entrance way erupted under the onslaught and there was a flash as something thrown through the broken frame. The hallway and bottom few stairs were suddenly burning, the flames already engulfing the plush carpet and creeping up the stairs, making them impassable.

There were thuds and crashes from several other rooms on both floors and Daryl realised the Wolves had used the Molotov cocktails Eugene had made to fire bomb the house.

"Thanks genius" he muttered as he crawled to the nearest window and peered out. Wolves were surrounding the house, all with weapons aimed at the doors and windows.

"If he tries to get out, shoot him" he heard Katherine order as she strode away, Cal by her side.

"Unless he's on fire, in which case let him burn" she added with a smirk.

Already coughing from inhaling smoke Daryl made his around the house. The fire was spreading quickly, the wooden framework and the excess of soft furnishings and thick carpet giving the flames the perfect fuel. Every exit was covered by an armed man, he could see no way out. He knew he had to get downstairs but the main staircase was now an inferno. Eyes watering and throat burning from both the smoke and the heat, Daryl stumbled across the landing. He remembered from the layout of Rick's house there was a second, smaller staircase that lead directly into the kitchen, he could only hope this one was the same.

Rick watched in horror as the house he knew his friend was in was first raked with bullets, then set alight. He heard Carol give a muffled cry, saw her hands drop from her head to cover her mouth as she stared in shock at the burning building. He heard Abraham bellow a stream of obscenities and saw tears in Rosita and Maggie's eyes as the fire took hold of the wooden frame. Within minutes of the fire starting there was a loud crash as the first floor collapsed, weakening the building enough to bring part of the roof down with it.

He heard Katherine's laugh as she turned back to watch and a white hot rage took over him. He lunged forward, catching the closest man off guard as he crashed into him, wrestling him for his rifle. Abraham had done the same, his bulk pinning the Wolf under him as he pounded his face with his strong fists. A shot rang out and the former soldier fell back with a grunt, his hand clutching his side. With a cry Rosita moved towards him but she was grabbed and pushed down, a foot in the middle of her back and a gun to her head keeping her in place. Rick felt hands grabbing at him and despite his struggles he was pulled away and thrown to the ground, a barrage of kicks aimed at his head and ribs.

Finally the assault stopped and he rolled onto his back. Through blurred vision he saw Katherine looming over him, her pretty face twisted in anger.

"I've waited long enough" she snarled "It's time to get things started"

Jessie was dragged to her feet, visibly shaking in fear as Katherine and Cal approached her.

"Pretty lady" Katherine commented, studying her intently.

"Where do you want to start?" she asked Cal as he drew his knife slowly from its sheath.

"With the face of course" he told her, gripping Jessie's hair and forcing her head back "Always start with the face"

Sasha rose slowly, letting the straps of the various rifles slide from her shoulders as she stood. Following her captors instructions she turned towards him. The man smiled as his eyes raked over her.

"Nice" he commented taking in her slim figure and pretty features.

"Gonna ask Katherine if I can have you all to myself" he leered.

Hiding her disgust, Sasha returned the smile and made a show of returning the all over appraisal.

"You know" she said huskily as she moved closer "I think I might like that" She saw the moment the man relaxed slightly, the moment vanity and lust overtook common sense. She was fast, the small knife sinking into his throat before he even saw her move. As he hit the ground she was already gathering up the fallen weapons.

She heard the chaos before she saw it, the shouts, the roar of a fire and the sound of a gunshot. She saw Rick being kicked as he tried to defend himself, Abraham lying on the floor in a spreading pool of blood and the remains of a burning building. Part of the roof had fallen against the house next door and that was now starting to burn. She saw Jessie being held by a man with a large knife, both he and Katherine laughing at her terror. The most disturbing thing she noticed was Carol, staring blankly at the fire, not attempting to hide the tears rolling down her face. Sasha didn't think she'd ever seen Carol show any emotion or weakness before and realised that could only mean one thing. Daryl had been in the burning property.

Smoke was filling the street, causing reduced visibility and Sasha used that and her silenced rifle to her advantage. She killed two Wolves before they even realised she was there and by then she was close enough to hand over some of the guns. Morgan and Aaron were the first to take one each, opening fire, forcing the wolves to dive for cover.

Rick ran to her, taking the offered gun, seeking out Katherine. He saw her through the drifting smoke and raised the weapon. Her eyes met his as his finger tightened on the trigger and she moved faster than he thought possible. She grabbed Cal and pulled him in front of her. The bullet hit him in the back and he stared at her in shock.

"Sorry Lover" she smirked as his eyes glazed over "more use to me this way than in the bedroom"

Rick fired again and again but the bullets impacted in the man's body. Thick smoke billowed down the street and he lost sight of her. When it had cleared there was no sign of the woman.

The battle was brutal and brief and the cost was high. The wolves that remained were defeated, executed there and then leaving no chance for reprisals. A search of the bodies showed no sign of Katherine, dead or alive.

Alexandria had lost 11 people in the attack, including Tobin and Francine, killed as they tried to defend everyone from the initial assault. Abraham was hanging on but the injury to his side was severe, Rosita doing the best she could but this was beyond her limited medical abilities.

The hardest loss to bear was that of Daryl. They had no body but no one believed it was possible to survive the inferno the house had become.

Several other buildings were now alight and with no way to fight the fires and the flames and noise drawing more and more walkers to the area it was decided there was no alternative but to leave the town.

They packed as much as they could into as many vehicles as they could find, placing the elderly and the youngest in the back of trucks to keep them safe. The most able bodied stayed on foot, heavily armed and prepared to defend the convoy from whatever threat came their way. Abraham was carefully laid out in the back of a pick-up, Rosita and a numb, silent Carol travelling with him, doing what they could to ease his suffering.

As the caravan passed through the gates for the last time Rick took a long look behind him at the burning town. He could only hope that Michonne had kept his children safe and that she would be able to find them on the road. He had every faith in her.

The last vehicle cleared the gate and they didn't bother to close it behind them. There was no point.

Alexandria was lost.

End

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**There will be a sequel and I promise not to make you wait until October for it but reviews will make me write faster.**

**xxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

The sequel for this story, called Reunions, will be posted very soon. It's just a short first chapter for now as I'm wondering if it's worth bothering to continue. I had a grand total of 20 views to the last chapter of Wolf in Sheep's clothing yesterday. It took me a long time and a lot of effort to write and it was so disappointing to have hardly anyone even look at it.

I see stories with 100's of reviews, follows and favourites and wonder where I'm going wrong, any advice would be more than welcome.

Thank you to DarylDixon'sLover and Kilema for the kind reviews and to Lizziekat15 for the review and the very distracting thoughts!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy 'Reunions'

Mistyeye.


End file.
